


This Isn't A Charity Dinner

by GoringWriting



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Awkward Dates, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony has been secretly pining after Stephen Strange since he met him. Unfortunately Stephen doesn't seem interested. So, when Stephen invites him to a charity dinner he agrees as a friend. But Stephen might have a little more on his mind than a 'charity' dinner.





	This Isn't A Charity Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronStrange_Tales (RavenCall70)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/gifts).



“Hey Tony, I got invited to a charity dinner and it says I have to bring a plus one, do you want to come with me?” Tony hears Stephen Strange sexy Doctor supreme ask from the other end of the phone. Tony’s heart flutters, he didn’t even know that Stephen knew he was alive, come to think of it.

 

“Are you sure you mean me? Couldn’t you get a younger date?” Tony finds himself asking and he wants to hit his head on the table, way to go Tony, scare him away why don’t you. He thinks to himself, no wonder Stephen has never asked him out before. 

 

“Well I’ll be surrounded by annoyingly dull people all night. I could use someone who can keep up with me to keep from going mad,” Stephen says and Tony tries to squash down the hope that had burst in his chest. Of course Stephen would want him as a distraction from the usual smart people he had to deal with.

 

“Well you certainly know how to flatter someone one. When and where?” Tony asks.

 

“Five o’clock on Saturday, and I’ll pick you up from in front of the Tower,” Stephen says and hangs up.

 

When four thirty arrives on Saturday afternoon Tony is dressed, not a hair out of place as he paces around in front of the tower waiting for Stephen to show up nervously playing with the cuff of his dress shirt. Logically he knows that Stephen won’t be here for at least another fifteen minutes but he can’t help but want to make sure that he’s on time for this. Stephen deserves him to make the effort.

 

“Well, I’m glad I wasn’t the only one who decided to be extremely early today,” Tony hears Stephen say behind him and whirls around grinning sheepishly and wants to slap himself, he’s acting like a love sick teenager and it’s going to give away how much Tony really likes Stephen and he can’t let that happen. He’ll never forgive himself if he scares Stephen away and loses him entirely. 

 

“Yeah, apparently someone set all the clocks in the tower ahead so I would be early,” Tony lies but knows JARVIS probably would have if Tony hadn’t done it himself.

 

“Do you want to walk then? Enjoy the fresh air?” Stephen asks and Tony glances around him and eyes the people going about their business.

 

“Aren’t you afraid of someone getting a picture of the two of us together? Aren't you afraid of what people will say when a picture of the two of use ends up on the internet and in the tabloids and in every news show in the state?" Tony asks and Stephen looks at him before giving him a small smile.

 

“Tony, I am not afraid of being seen with you. I don’t care about people taking our pictures together or making up stupid news stories about us. I am fine with it if you are, however if you would like me to just portal us there I will do that. Although it kind of defeats the purpose of going seeing as there will be reporters there,” Stephen says and Tony squares his shoulders.

 

“I just don’t want to mess up and prospects you might have,” Tony says and Stephen keeps giving him these looks that he can’t figure out.

 

“So...what is this charity for?” Tony asks as they walk down the street.

 

“It’s for a company that makes children’s prosthetics for free,” Stephen says and Tony wonders if the kids will like Iron Man themed prosthetics. He can crank them out faster than normal manufacturers, plus he already has most of the materials to begin with.

 

“I want to meet the head of the charity,” Tony says.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to meet the head of the charity offer my talents and bank account to them,” Tony says and Stephen gives him that odd look that Tony still can’t identify.

 

“You are absolutely perfect,” Stephen says and Tony feels his stomach get fluttery and quickly stomps down on it. Just because Stephen said he was perfect doesn’t mean that he is interested in him in anything other than an academic consideration.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Stephen asks suddenly startling Tony into looking up at him before before nodding and Stephen slips a shaking hand into his.

 

Calm down Tony, he’s only holding your hand because he doesn’t want people to see it shaking. This means nothing.

 

“We’re here,” Stephen says and Tony looks up to find they’re standing in front of a fancy restaurant, definitely not a place for a charity dinner and Tony immediately tenses up watching Stephen for anything off or any wrong moves. Cursing himself for not wearing his bracelets to call the suit. 

 

“This doesn’t look like a charity dinner,” Tony says when he and Stephen are led to their seats and Tony sees that the place is completely empty, not another soul around except the staff and Tony’s alarm bells ring extra hard and he wonders if he can escape to the bathroom to call Rhodey.

 

“Because it’s not. There never was one,” Stephen says and Tony immediately begins mapping escape routes he nixes several options right away because they would cause collateral damage and he can’t have more of that on his conscience.

 

“Tony are you alright?” Stephen asks face melting into confusion and Tony guesses he must not be hiding his mapping very well.

 

“You won’t win Stephen, whatever this,” he waves his hand at the restaurant around him, “is part of I’ll stop you,” Tony says and understanding dawns on Stephen’s face.

 

“Tony, this isn’t what you think. Let me explain?” Stephen asks and he sounds so earnest that Tony nods, at the very least it will buy him some time and distract Stephen.

 

“This isn’t a charity dinner,” ha I knew it, now I just gotta call Rhodey… “but it is a dinner. I was afraid that if I outright asked you out to dinner then you would make some excuse not to come and I really wanted to do this. So, I made up the lie about the charity dinner and talked JARVIS into making sure no one but us would get a reservation,” Stephen says a faint dusting of pink painting on his cheeks.

 

“Why? Is this a dinner to thank me for all the assists I’ve given on missions? Or did I forget my birthday again?” Tony asks because there has to be an explanation for why Stephen would want to take him out to dinner.

 

“No, I wanted to take you to dinner as a date,” Stephen says.

 

A date? Did he say a date? Yes he did say a date. No, I must have heard wrong.

 

“I think I heard you wrong,” Tony says because he must have. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme would never want to go out on a date with Tony Stark not recommended...Right? He definitely heard all of that wrong.

 

“No, I think you heard me perfectly well. I brought here because I wanted to go on a date with you,” Stephen says.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you are incredibly kind, smart, and wonderful. Why wouldn’t I want to date you?” Stephen says.

 

“Because you’re smart, wonderful, and you can do magic. Plus you’ve never shown interest in me before. Why start now?” Tony asks.

 

“Tony, I have always been interested in you.  Just thought that you wouldn’t want me and that you would avoid me if I asked you out and I didn’t want to lose you.

 

“What changed then?” Tony asks.

 

“I found this,” Stephen says and pulls out a crumpled blue paper.

 

“That’s the design I did for your body armor...oh,” Tony says when he remembers that when he had drawn it up he had doodled combinations of his and Stephen’s names in the corner like a middle schooler with their first crush.

 

“This is what gave me the nudge to ask you out. But I was afraid to just do it so I made up the story about the charity dinner and needing an interesting plus one. I really just wanted you to want to go out with me,” Stephen says and Tony smiles slightly.

 

“You know you didn’t have to do the whole fancy restaurant thing. I would have been happy with a picnic in the lab or cake in the kitchen,” Tony says.

 

“I wanted our first date to be memorable,” Stephen says.

 

“I thought you had gone evil, mission accomplished,” Tony says as the waiter comes to take their order and when Tony goes to order Stephen says that he wants to try ordering for Tony and Tony shrugs and is a little nervous about what Stephen might find appetizing but he trusts his date.

 

The thing Stephen orders is interesting and actually tastes pretty good. So are the pieces of Stephen’s dinner that Tony steals bits and pieces of and gives him a cheeky smile. Stephen simply grins wider and eats his meal and they make it through their dinner having the times of their lives, at least Tony is and Stephen looks like he is too so Tony counts it as a win.

 

“So, where do you want to go on our next date?” Stephen asks.

 

“I’m not sure…” Tony says.

 

“It’s fine I’m sure I can think of something. Who knows I might be able to convince you I’m trying to take over the world during our next date,” Stephen says and Tony flushes red and sticks his tongue out at Stephen, giving him the perfect chance to drop some ice cream from their dessert into his mouth and Tony grins.

 

When the waiter drops their check off Tony reaches for it but Stephen floats it out of his hands with magic and into his own.

 

“Tony, I asked you out, I should pay,” Stephen says.

 

“But…” Tony says knowing that Stephen doesn’t really have money to spare.

 

“It’s alright, I did some consulting at the hospital so I would be able to do this,” Stephen says.

 

“But you hate consulting. You say that it reminds you too much of what you lost,” Tony says immediately feeling guilty.

 

“I guess I wanted to take you on a date more than I hate consulting,” Stephen says and that has to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for him. Tony nearly swoons like a woman in one of those Regency era pieces Rhodey makes him watch over and over again. 

 

What is it about Stephen Strange that has him acting like a love sick girl in a movie? 

 

Stephen holds his hand as they walk home and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek when they part ways.

 

The same thought goes through both geniuses at the same time.

 

Best. Date. Ever.


End file.
